Walls are Meant to Crumble
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: A 'Jeca' Valentine's Day Challenge. Jesse and Beca meet in college. Can Jesse break through the hard exterior of Beca Mitchell? Time tells a way to sneak through the cracks.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all you fanfictioners. This was a Valentine's Day challenge issued by the wonderful **cajunqueen714**. This is my first time writing a song fic, please be kind. Song inspired Jeca one-shot about Break-Ups, Hook Ups or One Night Stands. My song choice is: **Wilson** **Phillips** _'This Doesn't Have to be Love'_. **Disclaimer:** I don't own the group, the song, the characters or the movie. I own the mistakes I may have made. As usual, I wish to thank you all for your support and encouragement that gets me through. Thank you **waatp** for bouncing my idea.

[ICCA'S Semi Finals]

Backstage

Walking off stage as the crowd's applause died down, the Bellas were smiling after an interesting performance where Beca had changed the set list, Aubrey, however, was fuming and on the attack. The blonde barreled through the other girls to catch up to Beca.

"What the hell Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?" Aubrey said with her face flushed, looking a bit distraught. Beca whipped her head around immediately upon hearing Aubrey yell her name. Take back aback by her comment, Beca scowled at Aubrey.

"Are you serious?"

"Newsflash! This isn't the Beca show!" She stated without breaking eye contact. All the Bellas were in complete shock at the battle between the two. Beca shook her head quickly in disbelief.

"Ok. I'm sorry that I messed you up but, in case you hadn't noticed, everybody pretty much dozed off during our set." The words kept flying back and forth between the two as the others remained silent. Aubrey pretty much told Beca how her attitude sucked and how she was a Grade A pain in her ass and she knew she was hooking up with Jesse. And then to make matters worse, Beca heard Jesse's voice behind her.

"Whoa, woah, Aubrey calm down. We're not hooking up, I swear." Beca twirled around quicker than a jackhammer breaking the ground to pieces.

"JESUS CHRIST! That's perfect, of course you're here right now. I don't need your help ok? Can you back off?" Beca's words sliced through Jesse like a ripe tomato. Jesse stood astonished, not being able to form any words. His face had a numb like feature. Beca said her final statement to the Bellas end exited the building.

[Spring Break]

Since Kimmy-Jin left, she had her dorm room to herself. Also, Luke gave her the run of the booth during this time and she could play her mixes. Beca, being alone during this time, certainly gave her a lot to think about. After what happened at Semi's, Jesse was definitely on her mind as well. Their "friendship" had seen a few bumps. Beca's head was clouded. This sweet guy had given her the attention that she deserved and she knew she didn't treat him in the same way. There was something there…or was there?

During working hours, she took out the Breakfast Club Soundtrack and actually listened to it. She remembered the little movie both her and Jesse shared briefly in her dorm room. That was the night they almost kissed. Almost.

_Softly, love is standing here with its demands_

_(Tell me what you want from me, you want from me)_

_Slowly, I think I'm letting go of all my plans_

_(Tell me where we're goin to, we're goin to)_

_Why, why am I afraid to give into this_

_Why am I afraid?_

Sitting in her room watching the movie on her laptop, the tears started to fall, not only because of the movie but because of the feelings stirring inside her. Her mind was clouded. She missed Jesse. She MISSED him. Needing to do something about this feeling, Beca picked up her phone and called Jesse.

Voicemail 1: "Hey, it's me. I'm sorry Jess. I…I shouldn't have yelled at you. Call me back so we can talk ok? Bye."

Voicemail 2: "It's Beca, Jesse. Call me back. I know you're mad, we need to talk. Bye."

Voicemail 3: "Ok. I get it. Jesse, this isn't like you, just call me back already."

Voicemail 4: "Hey, it's me Beca…your friend. Look Jesse, I miss you. Don't be like that man. What the fuck dude? Are you seriously going to ignore me? Whatever! Bye Jesse!"

At this point, Beca was mad and just threw her phone across the room. She shouldn't feel anything. This wasn't Beca (I shut everybody out) Mitchell. She put her face in her hands and shook her head. She knew she'd just have wait it out. Spring Break was almost over. In a day or two, she could just walk to his dorm and try to talk to him again.

_This doesn't have to be love_

_But it's all I can feel, it's all that I fear._

_This doesn't have to be anything at all,_

_So hard to fall (from this high above)_

_But do we have to call it love?_

[Back on Campus]

Early evening on a Tuesday, Beca grabbed her jacket and headed towards Jesse's dorm. She was a bit nervous trying to figure out what she wanted to say to him. After a brisk 15 minute walk, she stood outside his room 334 and knocked lightly.

"Jesse, I know you're in there. I can smell popcorn." A moment of silence, Beca smiled and tapped her hand on the door again, this time speaking in a softer tone. "Jesse, come on. Open up." He opened the door and had a blank face as she stared at her.

"Hey, I…I tried to call you. Left you a bunch of messages." Beca said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I got 'em." Jesse answered flatly. Beca apologized because Aubrey makes her crazy. Going back and forth, Jesse finally revealed a bit to Beca.

"You push away anyone who could possible care about you. Why is that?" Jesse asked sincerely. Beca simply didn't know. Jesse sighed, he couldn't take whatever was or wasn't going on with them. It became a little too much for him to bare. Even with a last soft plea of his name from Beca's tongue didn't stop him from closing the door in her face. This was a reality check for her. Beca simply walked away thinking of what she could do to gain his trust back.

Late Wednesday morning, Beca found herself skipping classes. She hadn't slept much the night before. Things were pretty fucked up. She'd left the Bellas and now she and Jesse weren't speaking. Even though it has been rough, Beca thought to drop by her dad's place. She needed somebody to talk to. That's how she ended up at the front door of Dr. Mitchell's place.

She talked about how she really liked the Bellas and she was just not sure what she did or didn't feel about Jesse. Her father not really having the right to question why she quit. Uncertainty is one of the hardest things to comprehend.

Sighing with a breathless laugh "What do I do?" looking at her dad for answers.

"Well, that's up to you." Dr. Mitchell stated. Beca bit the inside of her cheek and looked out the window.

_I hold back, from everything I really want to say_

_(Should I let my guards down, my guards down, my guards down)_

_I don't, I don't make commitments that could break_

_(Maybe it's just too late, it's just too late)_

_I, I'm so afraid to give into this_

_I'm so afraid, Oh_

Beca sat in her dorm, pulled out a paper and pen to begin writing a letter to Jesse. She was not good at expressing her feelings, so writing a letter seemed easier. She was grateful that her roommate Kimmy-Jin wasn't there to stare daggers at her.

Her mind was still clouded. Doubtful. She was not used to...whatever this feeling was inside. In the beginning, he was just some nerdy guy trying to grab her attention with silly movie references. They worked together at the station and it was pretty cool. Got to know a little bit about each other. But then, something changed. What? She didn't even know. Until now. She pressed the pen against the paper and began to write.

Dear Jesse,

I don't even know where to begin really. What I do know Jesse, is that I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you. You didn't deserve it. I don't do things like this. I mean, I don't have many friends; certainly don't do relationships. You already know by now I shut people out...it's just easier. But then there's you. You, Jesse Swanson. What the fuck is it about you? You've somehow used super powers and wormed your way in. I can't help but smile when you're around. Don't get me started with laughing and giggling. Giggling, Jesse! I don't fucking giggle! Hell, at Regionals...I punched that Tone hanger in the face for you. For YOU! Something inside me snapped! Let me just explain something to you, so you can understand where I'm coming from. You know something's wrong when your parents are constantly fighting day in and day out. When I was 15, my parents got a divorce. As a teenager, it can be pretty devastating. So this is basically why I keep to myself and drown myself in my music, because it won't let me down. So you see Jesse, this kind of shit is new to me. You just have to understand, it's about my comfort zone. You said to me you're done with whatever this is…I don't know what the hell this is Jesse. Christ Jesse, if you can't take me at my worst, then you don't deserve me at my best.

I don't even know what we are weirdo,

Beca

After signing the letter, Beca folded the letter and placed it in an envelope and sealed it. She decided in the morning she would drop it off at Jesse's. She climbed in bed, put her headphones on and let the music take her away.

_This doesn't have to be love_

_But it's all I can feel, it's all that I fear_

_This doesn't have to be anything at all,_

_So hard to fall (from this high above)_

_But do we have to call it love?_

Beca knew Jesse's schedule, which helped so she can walk back to his dorm and slip the letter under his door. Whatever the outcome would be, she'd be fine with that. At least she knew she tried. Beca glanced at the clock, 9:00am, Jesse had already left for classes. She grabbed her jacket and headed over to his place. During the 15 minute walk, she started doubting if she should do this. Over all, if anything they were friends at least. Right? Finally arriving, she climbed the three floors up and walked the hall to his dorm. She mentally thought to herself _'No backing out now'_, then she bent down and slipped the letter under his door and walked away. Now, all Beca could do is play the waiting game. She figured she would give him a couple days to contact her.

Early afternoon, Jesse caught up with Benji and went to the coffeehouse. They had talked about the incident at the ICCA'S and of course, talked about Beca. Finishing up, they headed back to the dorm. Benji grabbed his key first and unlocked the door. When it swung open, the letter on the floor blew under Jesse's bed. It was something that went completely unnoticed.

Things stayed at a normal routine for Beca, going to class and coming home mixing music or taking long naps. There were times she was distracted thinking about Jesse; if he'd read the letter yet or not. It was something she kept bringing up in her mind…often.

The weekend was here and she still hadn't seen or heard from Jesse. She started to believe she had royally fucked things up at this point. She thought for sure he would've at least texted or maybe even stopped by the radio station. This was eating her alive now. She needed to clear the air once and for all. After her shift, she was going to Jesse's dorm and hash this out. End of story. The last hour seemed to drag longer than it took for molasses to run.

When the clock struck 7pm, Beca was out the door in a flash. She fast-paced walked over to his dorm. Panting, slightly out of breath, she took a moment to relax herself. She entered his building and climbed the three flight of steps. Taking the walk down the long hallway, Beca stopped dead in her tracks. Her chest was constricted. Suddenly, the air became too thin. She thought for a minute she was in the wrong building, waiting for lights to flicker or explode. Right before her eyes, like being stuck in a film while everything around her moves in slow motion, stood Jesse; her Jesse embraced in the arms of another woman. A tall blonde woman. She looked on as Jesse kissed the blonde's cheek before they entered his dorm. She was completely beside herself, numb. It was not like they were dating or anything. They were just friends. What the fuck? She knew she shouldn't be feeling anything. It didn't matter what he did she thought to herself.

_Need a little time to think things through, Baby Do I really want to give myself, give all myself to you now? I can't believe it's happening so fast 'Cause I don't want to bring back what I left in the past, No._

_This doesn't have to be love but it's all I can feel, it's all that I fear. This doesn't have to be anything at all,_

_So hard to fall (from this high above) But do we have to call it love?_

Beca couldn't help the sting she felt in her chest. She had a sour feeling in her stomach. She was trying to wrap her brain around everything with no answers. This was Jesse she thought. He was one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met. Even she knew he'd been 'chasing' after her the whole year, yet there he was in his dorm with another woman. Beca turned around and walked back to her dorm.

She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets, walking fast, feeling her eyes brimming with tears. This was exactly why she didn't do relationships. Someone always got hurt and that someone was usually her. Once back her dorm, she saw a note from Kimmy Jin who'd left for an early weekend. Beca was happy about that. No dealing with blank stares. She sat on her bed and put her headphones on and blasted her music through her ears.

Slowly opening her eyes, with just enough sunlight peeking through the blinds, Beca realized she had crashed. Stretching, she looked at her clock with the display 8:00 am. Her mind drifted back to the sight outside of Jesse's dorm. Him and the blonde. Letting out a sigh, she reached for her phone, seeing a flash indicating she had missed calls and texts messages. Looking through her phone, she saw a couple of messages from Jesse.

**Weirdo**: Hey Beca, It's me. Hope you're doing ok. Hope we can chat soon.

**Weirdo**: It's been almost a week Becs, call or text me.

**Weirdo**: Hey Becs, I miss you. Call or come over so we can talk ok?

Beca got out of bed and grabbed her shower caddy. Contemplating whether or not to text or call or go over to his dorm. The last thing she wanted to see was the blonde haired chick that was with him. Stepping in the shower, she waited for the steaming hot water to wash away the sadness.

Feeling refreshed, Beca got dressed for the day. After careful thought, she decided to text Jesse back.

**Beca**: Hey. What's up? At my dorm if you want to stop by.

Beca sat at her desk working on a mix when she heard a knock on the door. It had only been 30 minutes since she texted Jesse. Opening the door, low and behold, it was Jesse standing with two coffees and a bag of food from the cafeteria.

"Hey" Jesse said holding up the goodies.

"Hey, come on in." Beca said. She moved things off the bed and sat on the edge. Jesse handed her a coffee and sat next to her.

"Thanks." Jesse opened the bag and took out her favorite breakfast sandwich; bacon, egg and cheese on a bagel. He has his sausage, egg and cheese on a biscuit. They sat in awkward silence eating until Jesse was the first one to speak.

"Beca, I…I'm sorry I shut the door on you. It's just that…if case you don't know…I _like_ you. I think you the most interesting person I've ever met and I want to know more. I was a mess over Spring Break at my parents. I didn't talk much at all. You were on my mind the whole time."

"Jesse, I wrote you a letter and put it under your door last week. I gave you a couple days and when I didn't hear back from you, I decided to stop by. When I was in the hallway, I seen you with another woman so I left." Jesse broke into a smile and chuckled.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" Beca said angrily.

"You said you seen me with another woman right…a blonde perhaps?" Jesse asked. Beca shook her head in response. "That's my cousin Carla."

A/N: Part two will be posted in a day or two. Thanks for all your support! Love all you Jeca ladies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wish to thank all the viewers, favorites, followers, and a special thanks to my reviewers:

Jessica yip 792aka annak47fans  
waatp  
Sarcasticbeauty089  
StoicMuch  
Gossipssweetlip  
Firefly 7727  
cajunqueen714  
Raven12  
Jutord  
Cuticlecare

Words cannot express the gratitude I have for your support. It encourages me to continue on. Please read and review. Enjoy!

This was a V-Day challenge issued by **cajunqueen714**. Songfic, Jeca one-shot. My song choice: **Wilson** **Phillips** 'This Doesn't Have To Be Love'. **Disclaimer**: I don't own the group, the song, the characters or the movie. Thank you **waatp** for batting my idea and pushing me to be better.

[Beca's dorm]

Sitting next to Beca on her soft, twin bed with four plush square pillows behind him, Jesse felt the silky gray sheets underneath his fingers. He looked at her thinking how she was always beautiful. She was wearing a long sleeve, tan and black striped shirt that was transparent and displayed her black bra. Beca's bed was small and kept them both in close proximity. The sound of Beca's mix "Bulletproof" rang through her Jochey headphones; the one's she loved best, that sat on her head well and molded to her ears the best. They were laid out on the desk next to her mixing equipment; the keyboard had a broken black key but it was a Christmas gift from her Aunt Beth from Tuslsa; the one that always smelled of bacon and a hint of sprouts. Every year she wrote Beca a letter and included a dollar in the letter. Beca saved all the dollars she received for repairs to the broken key.

_Need a little time to think things through, Baby  
Do I really want to give myself, give all of myself to you, now?  
I can't believe it's happening so fast  
'Cause I don't want to bring back what I left in the past, No_

She mumbled to herself 'How could I be so stupid to think that.' Beca placed her hands in her face and shook her head; she felt embarrassed jumping to conclusions. Jesse watched her intently. He seemed happy on the inside that Beca seemed to display some jealousy. Beca felt Jesse move her hands from her face and take them in his own. Staring into her steel blues lovingly, Jesse leaned in to kiss her. This time around Beca didn't try to stop him. Meeting him half way, their lips touched softly, tenderly.

_So hard to fall…in love  
This doesn't have to be…love  
(Love, love is all I feel…your love is what I fear)  
Love me…love me  
So hard to fall.  
So very hard to fall._

The wind and rain that had been threatening all afternoon had now picked up and matched the swirling emotion in the room as it battered against the window, pounding against the glass like a thumping of a heartbeat. The tension was electric.

Beca slid her hand behind Jesse's neck to pull him closer, placing open mouth kisses between his lips and jaw line. Jesse took the opportunity to run his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Immediately allowing it, Beca ran her tongue alongside his in a battle for dominance. Shifting positions, he laid Beca back on the bed, kissing her neck and finding her pulse point. Moaning in approval, Beca tilted her head for better access.

Jesse stopped when he felt Beca tense up a little. He lifted himself up and looked into Beca's eyes with concern.

"Talk to me Beca, what are you thinking?" He asked in a quiet tone. Even though she felt vulnerable and was intimidated to take the next step, she trusted Jesse.

"I want to be with you Jesse." She answered with her voice cracking and looked up at him nervously.

"I want to be with you too Beca, but only if you're sure." He answered honestly. The loving look he gave her was all she needed to know that this was real. Jesse was truly and genuinely a nice guy.

"I'm sure Jess." He smiled and kissed her again, running his fingers through her brown locks of hair. In that very moment, a charge of electricity coursed through her veins like a magnet's drawing force for her senses. Their pent up tension over the year was about to erupt like a volcano oozing lava.

Jesse caressed up and down Beca's back reaching a spot of exposed skin by her raised shirt. She shuddered at the feeling and arched her back into him. He savored the feeling of her soft skin against his fingers. Deepening the kiss and moving his hand to skimming her stomach, Beca arched even more causing goose bump to rise along her arms. His fingers grazed over her hipbone causing Beca to jerk violently into him breaking their kiss. Proud of the effect on her, he smirked smugly and watched her catch her breath.

"Beca, you ok?" he asked, slightly out of breath himself. Beca gave him a squinted look in response.

Feeling confident, Beca moved in, pushing him backwards until he was on his back on his bed and she straddled him, kissing him softly. Jesse moaned and his eyes went wide as saucers at Beca's tactics. She broke the kiss and placed light, feathery kisses on his jaw line, down the base of his neck. Jesse gasped when Beca ran her tongue across his sensitive skin and then sucked it lightly. His reaction encouraged her more and she increased the pressure, biting slightly. Jesse pulled her closer and closed his eyes.

"Beca…be nice," he gasped in between breaths.

She broke the kiss to move to his ear.

"I will be," she whispered before taking his earlobe between her teeth and pulling it gently.

Jesse groaned. Her teasing was killing him. He pulled away and quickly flipped their position before Beca could object to the change. Laying on her back, smiling at him, Jesse laid between her parted legs and pressed his body into hers, relishing in the warmth. Leaning in and pressing his lips to hers, Beca quickly fell into the kiss, melting in his embrace. She enjoyed being cradled between the soft bed and his weight.

Beca slowly moved her hands up Jesse's shirt, feeling his soft skin and defined rigid muscles. She gently traced the contours, memorizing it. Jesse broke the kiss staring into Beca blue eyes. She was smirking at Jesse while gazing back at his brown eyes. Jesse inhaled sharply and closed his eyes when he felt her soft hand slip in his jeans and under his waistband of his boxers and moved slowly across his stomach. She ground her hips against him wanting to release something she didn't know was trapped inside her.

"Take this off now." Beca said lifting the hem of his shirt.

Jesse stopped and sat up, pulling his shirt over his head. She slid her hands down his toned arms and across his chest scraping her nails against his abs. He was not as defined as Luke, but he is certainly fit and gorgeous. He rolled over bringing Beca on top to straddle him. His eyes are dark with lust seeing her nipples hardened through her shirt. Jesse raised his hand to unbutton her blouse, biting his lip with anticipation. Ever so slowly popping one button at a time until he reveals a black lacy bra before him.

Beca feels her cheeks burning, a flush of embarrassment and she wanted to cover herself up, like protecting fine art in a museum. Lifting her arm across her chest, Jesse grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Beca don't. You're beautiful." Jesse told her, capturing her lips in an adoring kiss. She whimpered when he palmed her breast squeezing gently. She arched into his touch feeling a rush of warmth throughout her body. Jesse pulled her shirt off and tossed it haphazardly on the floor. He slid one hand around her back and unclasped her bra, sliding it down her arms and dropped it on the floor. His eyes were fixated on her beautiful, soft, round breasts.

"See something you like weirdo?" Jesse nodded like a little school boy in a candy store. Her heavy, fleshy breasts were like ripe cantaloupes; sweet and succulent.

"Your breasts are huge and gorgeous." He said leaning over to pop a nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around until it's a hardened nub. Beca hummed in approval as she slid her fingers through Jesse's brown locks. Jesse pulled her close so their chests were flushed together. He kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue past her lips. Her senses were on overload, so much so that she thought she was going to erupt like a volcano.

Jesse was desperate for relief from the tightness in his pants. Beca ground down on the tent in his pants and he grunted, thrusting up to meet her. Beca reached for his button and opened it, pulling the zipper down in a slow, torturous manner.

"Beca." he whimpered. She smiled and slipped her hand inside to rub him as he threw his head back and jerked his hips upward instantaneously. He couldn't stop himself as she trailed her fingers down his length. Her warm hand caressed him and almost pushed him over the edge.

He pulled her hand away whispering against her neck, "I'm not going to last with you doing that."

"Jesse, I need you inside me." She said huskily.

Jesse removed Beca's jeans and panties in one swift motion, tossing them aside and leaning over to the nightstand to retrieve a condom. She watched him with hooded eyes as he removed his boxers and ripped open the wrapper with his teeth, rolling the condom on his length. Beca bit her lip admiring Jesse's manhood.

Jesse lowered himself on to her, never breaking eye contact. He kissed her again, resting his forearms on either side of her.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded in anticipating of what was to come. He lined himself up to her core and a loud moan escaped him as he delved into her. Gasping at the sensation, her entire world was spinning as he pushed deeper inside her. He caressed her thigh and then pulled her leg over his shoulder to open her more for him.

Beca slid her hands to the globes of Jesse's ass to urge him to start thrusting. Moving slowly at first, Jesse leaned in and placed soft open mouth kisses on her neck. Finding her pulse point, he bit down causing her to hiss, then ran his tongue over to soothe her skin.

He moved slowly in and out of her as she moved against him in a tandem rhythm. She was so tight and he tried desperately to hold on; clenching his jaw in concentration. Trying to help the process, he reached between them and pressed against her clit, rubbing fast circles and quickening his thrusts.

"Ahhh…are you close Beca?" he grunted softly and the only indication of an answer were her moans getting louder and louder and he could feel her walls tightening around him.

"God, Jesse," she moaned, scraping her nails up his back. She wanted to memorize every moment. "Oh, mmm…yes," she cried out, getting closer and closer to the edge. With sweat pouring from his face, Jesse was thrusting relentlessly into her now. She felt the tightening in her lower belly traveling to her core and then a small explosion in her entire body.

"Ohhhhhh…JESSEEEEE!" she screamed as her body quaked with pleasure with Jesse quickly following behind. They continued rocking slowly against each other as the remainder of their orgasms expelled from their bodies.

Jesse withdrew from her and laid at her side pulling her close. Kissing her softly on her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Beca."

"For what?" she said confused at his comment.

"For giving me a chance." He got up and walked across the room to dispose of the condom. Beca's eyes traveled then length of his body; from his broad shoulders through the curve of his back, down to his gorgeous round ass like a watermelon she can sink her teeth into. Beca blushed, watching his every move.

"Do you like this?" he said gesturing to his body. Beca looked at Jesse's body; skin glistening with sweat from their previous romp in the hay. His chest muscles, little ripples of his abs, the V shape hips leading to his-

Beca turned a few more shades of red as she realized she was staring intently at his junk.

"Yeah weirdo, I do." She said truthfully. Her mind cluttered with visions of the Mythical God from the Heavens. Her gorgeous nerd stood completely naked before her. She was thinking how she got the whole enchilada with Jesse.

Jesse pulled the blankets up around them both and curled his body around hers, laying a warm hand over her tummy and pulling her closer towards him. He tucked her hair behind her ear and placed delicate kisses along her jawline before settling his head on the pillow, breathing in the warm, vanilla hint in her hair.

"Goodnight." He whispered into the darkening room as the pull of sleep washed over him.

"Night Jesse." Beca murmured back, satiated and sleepy from their nighttime exploits. She moved her left foot, slotting it in between Jesse's tight calves. She was just starting to relax into Jesse's grasp and succumb to sleep when a ear piercing ringing rang out through the room. She stiffened as the sound filtered through her brain, making her jump in surprise.

"Jesse?" She said and patted his thigh to get him to wake up. Instead of moving, Jesse tightened his grip around her waist.

"Sleepy..." He mumbled, his voice thick with tiredness.

"Jess, what's that noise?" Beca hissed as the shrillness began to echo.

"Can't hear anything." Jesse muttered. "Probably outside. Time for sleep."

Beca laid her head back on the pillow and tried to block out the noise. Jesse wrapped his leg over hers and peppered her tattooed right shoulder with kisses. Beca squeezed her eyes shut and willed the beeping to stop.

"Try to sleep." Jesse said sweetly. "Thank you for a lovely evening. I love you."

"I think I lov-"

"-BECA! For goodness sake!" Kimmy Jin yelled and Beca's eyes flew open to the startling bright, sunshine filled room. She blinked a couple of times and turned to nudge Jesse, to get him off her. Only he wasn't there. And judging by the flatness of the blanket, he never was. She turned in her bed to look for his pants which he had left hanging over the end of her bed but there was nothing there. Beca rubbed her eyes with her left hand as she tried to fathom what was going on.

"Kim-"

"-Just switch your damn alarm off, will you." Kimmy Jin yelled from her side of the dorm, as she pulled her blanket over her head. "My one chance this week for a lie in and you've kept me awake half the night moaning in your sleep. You really need to get laid."

A/N: That was the longest day or two ever! Leave me your thoughts. As always, thank you for your support! Check out these V-Day fics because they are simply amazing!

waatp-Playlist of the Heart

Raven12-The Seed

cajunqueen714-The Giving Tree

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This was a V-Day challenge issued by **cajunqueen714**. Songfic, Jeca one-shot. My song choice is **Wilson Phillips** 'This Doesn't Have To Be Love'. **Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, the group, the movie or the characters. I only own the thoughts on the story and the mistakes I may have made. Thank waatp helping me better my idea.

I wish to thank all the viewers, favorites, followers, and a special thanks to my reviewers:

Cuticlecare

Jutord

Raven12

JessicaYip792aka annak47fans

Gossipssweetlips

StoicMuch

Waatp

Sarcasticbeauty089

Firefly7727

Cajunqueen714

ImTheNana

Dobby99

As usual, I cannot express enough my gratitude for your continued support. It encourages me to continue on. Read and Review! Enjoy!

[Beca's Dorm-the next day]

Beca was mortified at the fact Kimmy-Jin heard her moaning in her sleep. Why the fuck was she there? Kimmy left her a note saying she left early for the weekend. Beca lifted herself up in a sitting position softly grumbling to herself.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left early for the weekend? Beca questioned.

"Yeah, I did but my friend had a situation that cancelled our plans for the weekend. Believe me, coming back to the dorm hearing you moaning all night wasn't on my list of plans this weekend." Kimmy said glaring holes through like laser beams from a guns used in Sci-Fi movies.

Beca just stared back harder at the Asian girl wishing she would vanish. She got out of bed and grabbed clothes and her shower caddy and left the dorm in a hurry. She seemed distraught, frustrated at the fact she was only dreaming…which meant the reality of a blonde-haired woman may have been with Jesse in his dorm all night.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Jesse stretched with a mumble causing a stir in the blonde lying next to him.

"Morning." he said with a slight crack in his voice from sleep.

"Morning to you too JJ." the blonde said nudging his arm slightly. Jesse gave her what is known as the stink eye.

"You haven't called me that since we were 12." he pushed her back a little too hard that she fell off the bed. It's a damn good thing that she had a sense of humor, because Jesse would be done for if she was pissed. When they were younger, she used to beat him all the time if they arm wrestled. They are as close as brother and sister without the blood line.

"Yeah, just like old times." the blonde said.

The two were comfortable with each other now just as they were when they were growing up. Both being an only child in their family, they developed a strong bond. Jesse suggested to his friend that they shower, dress and head out to the campus cafeteria or the coffee shop which is a ten minute walk just outside of campus grounds. Jesse handed Savannah a towel and grabbed his shower caddy and walked her to the communal showers. They each went into their own stall as they still held their conversation.

"Jesse, tell me about Beca…the girl you mentioned last night." Savanah said prying information from him.

"Well…She's pretty amazing actually. She's very talented. She's pretty smart; has quick wit and is sarcastic. She dresses alternatively and wears a lot of dark make up." Jesse answered with excitement in his voice. He was smiling not that Savannah could see him.

"She sounds like a walk in the park while stepping on rocks barefoot." She replied with her own sarcasm. Jesse released a breath that resounded off the shower wall loudly.

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say. You haven't even met her." Jesse defended.

"Calm down JJ. You're right, I haven't. I'm sorry." She apologized. Jesse was silent for the remainder of his shower. He shut the water off and wrapped the towel around himself and left the shower stall with his hair still dripping wet.

Fifteen minutes later, the blonde knocked on Jesse's dorm before she entered. Jesse was sitting on his bed with his laptop. She gave him an apologetic smile. He smiled back and walked out of the room to give her privacy to get dressed. She opened the door for Jesse to come back in as she was blow drying her hair. She applied her make-up and was ready to go.

* * *

After 20 minutes of a nice hot shower, Beca gets dressed and decided to stop at the coffee shop outside campus before heading to her dad's place. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and applied her make up looking in the mirror before she headed out of the dorm.

For a Saturday morning, there weren't too many people out on campus. A few stragglers trying desperately to make it back to their dorm from the typical Friday night frat party. Beca picked up the pace walking across campus in need for a coffee and some breakfast hearing her stomach rumble loudly.

Just a few feet away from the coffee shop, Beca spots Jesse and his blonde female companion enter the front door as she stops momentarily and contemplates going in or turning around and head back toward the campus cafeteria instead.

_Shit! This is just_ _what I fucking need_ she thought.

Beca had to make a decision before she drove herself crazy, because going back her dorm room wasn't an option unless she goes to jail for the murder of Kimmy Jin not wanting to put up with the Asian's glares or comments. The young girl wasn't ready to face Jesse particularly with his female friend present, so she decided to head towards the campus cafeteria. She steps heavy on the ground beneath her feet almost out of anger. Anger. Why would she be angry?

Beca is lost in thought once again; her brain is trying to wrap around everything that is happening. She doesn't_ feel_ things…she's not supposed to! She shuts people out because it's just easier. What is happening? Why is this effecting her so much? Damn you, Jesse Swanson!

Just entering the cafeteria, Beca felt the vibration of her phone when she pulled it out of her pocket, unlocked the screen to see a message from Jesse. Suddenly feeling a knot in her stomach, she stared at it for what felt like an eternity before she opened and read it.

**Weirdo**: Hey Becaw, you should totally meet at Java Hut outside the campus.

**Beca**: Sorry Jess, busy today. Raincheck?

**Weirdo**: Sure. We really need to talk Beca.

**Beca**: Yeah. Text ya later.

A/N: Sorry, this was a bit shorter than the others. Just a couple chapters left. What do you think Beca will do? Does she have a plan? How will Jesse react? If there is something you want to see, leave me a suggestion in a PM. Stay tuned to find out in the next installment of Walls are Meant to Crumble. Again, thank you for all your support. Leave me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wish to thank all the viewers, favorites, followers and a special thanks to my reviewers:

Cuticlecare

Jutord

Raven12

.792aka annak47fans

Gossipssweetlip

StoicMuch

Waatp

Sarcasticbella089

Firefly7727

Cajunqueen714

ImTheNana

Dobby99

Abooknerdandproud

Mariah Collins

Marsbarr

You guys always amazed me. Thank you for all your support, it really keeps me going. **Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with the Pitch Perfect movie or the Wilson Phillips song, because if I did…I'd have a pretty good nest egg! Leave me your thoughts.

[Java Hut]

The coffee shop is typically busy on a Saturday morning filled teachers and some college students that didn't get to attend a frat party on Friday night. There's a small section in the far corner of the shop where the kids connect their WiFi for free. Jack and Vivian Hut have owned the business for about two years now enjoying every moment of it. They get along well with each student, surprisingly remembering most of their names.

"Hey JJ, who ya texting so early this morning?" Savannah asked curiously wondering if it was Beca that Jesse had been talking to. She wouldn't mind meeting the girl that had him acting a bit weird.

"Beca" giving her an awkward smile. "I wanted to see if she would meet me so we could talk. It would also give me the opportunity to introduce her to my best friend in the whole world."

Judging by the look on Jesse's face, Savannah knew that the girl wasn't coming. This is one of the perks of being friends with this nerd. She could read him like a book from front to back.

* * *

She walked over to the counter and grabbed herself a Bacon, Egg and Cheese on a bagel sandwich and ordered black coffee. Beca took her seat feeling a bit sick to her stomach. Even though Jesse sent her that text, she knew the chick was in his company and really wasn't up to seeing him with her. She pushed those thoughts in the back of her mind when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Benji, Jesse's friend. Beca gave him a small smile as her walked towards her.

"Benji, hi. How are you?" She smile a nodded.

"I'm good, but I'd really like to know if you're ok Beca." He said with concern in his voice. "I haven't seen you around for a while. I'm guessing you and Jesse still haven't talked. You, uh…wanna come hang out for a bit at the dorm with me? Maybe you can help me with a new magic trick I'm working on?" He said with a shy smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I don't want to go back to my dorm just yet so…it's cool." She replied."

* * *

Back at the coffee shop, Jesse took out his phone and scrolled down to his parents' number.

"Hey pop, it's Jesse. Any chance you can pick up Savannah and me at Java Hut, outside of school grounds? If not, we can take the bus, we wanna come hang out for the day." The blonde watched as Jesse's face lite up when he talked to his family. He gave her a thumbs up indicating his dad was coming to get them for the day.

Jesse and Savannah talked about some of the old times and made plans to go to Jesse's parents' house for a visit. They decided to stop at the old neighborhood to see if any of their old crew were still around. Savannah was a tomboy playing sports with the boys back then, to a point…she still is. She usually wears some kind of sports jersey and sweatpants or baggy pants the kids wear nowadays. It would good to hang out again like the good old days.

Benji and Beca were just about at the end of the hallway when suddenly, she felt a pang in her chest. The last time the girl was here was when she seen the blonde chick kissing Jesse's cheek and entering his dorm. A small rush of sadness invaded her heart. She tried to push it aside to hang with Benji. He is a sweet guy she thought, not_ that_ way but in a friend way.

Benji took his key out and opened the door for the two of them, holding it open ushering Beca to go in first. She walked in sat on the edge of Benji's bed sighing to herself as she looked across the room at the empty bed in front of her that most likely was occupied by Jesse and the blond-haired chick prior. Benji sensed Beca's dismay and sat next to her in the hopes she would talk to him. He knew something wasn't right between her and his best friend.

"Hey Beca, can we talk? I'm mean really talk." Benji inquired innocently knowing Beca isn't one to open up to people. She nodded and gave him a smile.

"What's up Benji? What do you want to talk about?" She closed her eyes knowing what the topic was about.

"Jesse" He gave her a soft smile as he pulled a chair out to sit beside the bed. He wasn't blind to see something was there between them. He noticed how his friend's face lit up when he would see her. He watched them on occasion seeing the glances and smiles around campus.

"He likes you, you know that right?" Beca couldn't hold Benji's look casting her eyes on the floor. She sighed. It was too complicated talking about feelings even to her best friend let alone Benji; Jess's best friend I might add.

"Yeah, I mean…" she trails off "he's constantly trying to grab my attention and all but-"

"-But what? Are you not interested in him?" Benji interrupted. Beca took a deep breath before giving him a little insight to how she feels or whatever it is she feels…if anything.

"Look Benji, it's hard for me. I'm used to being alone, I really don't do relationships. I'm actually surprised I made some friends with the Bella's. I had a lot of guy friends and now I have girlfriends and that's pretty cool." Benji could tell she was uncomfortable talking whilst fidgeting the hem of her shirt. He got up from the chair and sat next to her on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Just hear me out, ok?" He began. "I room with Jesse so you pretty much know I know some things about him. Believe me when I tell you at first he couldn't stop rambling on about the girl at auditions. He was so smitten with your cup routine that he wanted to learn it to impress you."

He was smiling widely at the thought as he continued. "He went on and on about meeting you at the radio station; working together. Don't get me started when you rapped at the riff-off. I'm pretty sure he flew over the edge at that point. He has determination written all over his face."

Beca sat there was a surprised look upon her face. She knew the boy had a_ thing_ for her. She remembered when the car pulled up with the music blaring and he was singing and playing air guitar, pointing at her. A smile crept up on her face.

"After the words with Aubrey and Jesse at Semi's and I left, it was hard for me. I was doing what I thought was right to help the Bellas. Jesse doesn't need to be my savior Benji, I can fight my own battles. I'm not some damsels in distress that he needs to save. The time that passed during Spring break, I wrote Jesse a letter and slipped it under the door. Well…that pretty much gave me my answer when he didn't reply." Beca spoke with the sadness in her voice.

Benji was quick to interrupt "Jesse never mentioned a note or letter from you what so ever."

"Maybe he didn't share that with you."

"Trust me Beca, I know Jesse and the fact that he's constantly talking about you to me leads me to believe differently." Benji then got up from the chair looking around Jesse's bed and desk area.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

"Taking a look around. It's my duty…as a friend." He was picking things up from the desk looking underneath them, searched on a couple shelves where his movie collection was and then crouched down on the floor checking underneath the desk and chairs and the bed until he saw something…an envelope. He reached until he felt the paper under his hand and dragged it from under the bed. He stood up and flipped it over displaying the name Jesse on the front. "Beca, is this your handwritten letter for him?" He asked knowing the answer already.

"Yeah" She responded just above an audible whisper. "I'm gonna go…" pointing at the door with her thumb.

"Beca…" Benji could only watch as she got up and walked out the door. He didn't try to stop her this time. She knows now he didn't see the letter, so she has no choice but to wait and see what happens next.

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me guys. You are the best. Just 1 or 2 chapters left. Stay tuned and found out what happens next for Beca and Jesse. Leave me your thoughts. Much love! Cheryl out.


	5. Author's note

A/N: Hi everybody. This is a quick note to let you all know I'm working on the next chapter. Hang tight and an update will be out soon. Sorry it took so long...not going to make excuses. It just did. So thanks for your patience and support. Much love, Cheryl xx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I wish to thank all the viewers, favorites, followers and a special thanks to my reviewers:

Cuticlecare

Jutord

Raven12

.792aka annak47fans

Gossipssweetlip

StoicMuch

Waatp

Sarcasticbella089

Firefly7727

Cajunqueen714

ImTheNana

Dobby99

Abooknerdandproud

Mariah Collins

Marsbarr

RedLipClassic17

Guest (Sept. 26)

Alexa64

ACupcake7

Jayamisia

Princess2016

A/N: I know it's been like forever since I've updated. No excuses. It is what it is! Your support and love mean the world to me. You guys are my rock and keep me going. Thank you so much! Disclaimer: Don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters or Wilson Phillips's song. Leave me your thoughts in a review. Now, on to the next chapter. Cheryl xx

Beca didn't mean to run out on Benji but she needed to get out of that dorm room. The instant that Benji found the letter, she had a nauseous churn in her stomach and a metallic taste in the back of her throat. Nerves and anxiety set in quick. Her hands were sweating and her chest pounded like a jackhammer. She felt as if she needed to throw up so she picked up the pace back to Baker Hall.

Beca was a little antsy waiting to hear from Jesse since Benji found the letter and would leave it for him to read. She was grateful that Kimmy Jin wasn't there to stare daggers through her although she was questioning, again, why she was feeling like this? This wasn't supposed to be happening. How was Jesse going to react? She hadn't cared about Jesse in any way other than a friend until a few weeks ago, so why was now consuming every thought.

Beca wanted everything to be back to normal between her and Jesse. She didn't admit it about many people but she did actually enjoy his company, even if he got overly excited about 80's movies and anything with Jessica Biel in it. She knows, she's not the easiest of people to like and understand, her snark was her suit of armor and useful to keep people at arm's length, but somehow Jesse put up with her shit all year. All the time she spent thinking about the things that happened through the year, she knew that Jesse had stuck by her and supported everything she did...well almost. Jesse definitely hated when Beca was pissed (particularly when it was taken out on him) and she knew that. His face dropped like his puppy was kicked or the kid whose ice cream fell on the ground. It was kind of sad actually and a flicker of guilt ran through her as she remembered.

A few thoughts flooded her mind at Regionals when the fight broke at and she intervened by punching a Tone Hanger and the only one who showed up was...Jesse. He was only trying to help, but calling her dad was not cool in her eyes. She recalled the one time at the radio station when Luke actually played her mix on the radio and he called her Becky, Jesse was tight lipped at that until he walked by them telling Luke, "You don't know "Becky" like I do", then looking at Beca and said "See ya tonight."

Then, at Semi's when Jesse protested to Aubrey that they were not hooking up, why did he always feel he needed to defend her. She could look after herself, right? Yes, she was a tough cookie and didn't need anyone. Knight in shining fucking armour saving a damsel in distress. Not! The whole time in the room she was pacing a hole in the floor, going back and forth over how mad she felt that he kept on trying to rescue her and then, in a heartbeat, she was loving that he tried to look out for her after everything she did to him. Beca knew she was going to drive herself insane, so she sat down and started making mixes.

* * *

[Jesse's Parent's House]

Burt Swanson pulled into the driveway and honked the horn. Jesse and Savannah were singing to Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing' when Mrs. Swanson came running out the door with a big smile and a hug to match. She held her son for a moment or two and Jesse hugged back and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Jesse! My baby's home!" Mrs. Swanson teared up excitedly as the hug became tighter. "My goodness, is this Savannah? You have grown into a lovely young lady!" She released her son to hug the young girl with just as much enthusiasm and love.

"Hi Mrs. S. how are you?" Savannah asked breaking free from her death grip of a hug.

"Oh sweetie call me Mary please." She slid her hand up and down the young girl's arm. As they walked into the house arm in arm, the wonderful aroma of homemade apple pie filled the air. Burt and Jesse soon followed inside and Jesse sat on the couch while his dad helped in the kitchen. Mary brought a tray of refreshments for them until dinner would be served.

It's been a couple years since Savannah was in the Swanson home. It was a sad time when she told Jesse that she and her family were moving after Sophomore year at Barden High. Needless to say it was a nice surprise when her dad had business here in town and traveled with him because she couldn't miss the opportunity to she her best buddy.

"Mom, Dad, Savannah and I are going up to my room to listen to music and play a few video games." Jesse yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." Mary called from the kitchen. Jesse shook his head knowing they'll be back down promptly in an hour.

* * *

[Beca's dorm]

Beca sat comfortably at her desk creating a mix after looking at the Breakfast Club soundtrack. She knew that it was Jesse's favorite movie and decided to mix up a few different genre's of music with the Simple Mind's song he mentioned during his "fun facts". Music is the one connection that really brings people together especially in the a cappella world. Although the true fact is Beca really didn't mind Jesse hanging around. All thoughts in her head were about Jesse. He was sweet and kind of a nerd, but as much as she got frustrated with him, she really did like the guy. Now things are different and she doesn't like this feeling inside. Sad and kind of lonely...especially without him.

This is one of many reasons why she didn't want to let anyone in. Hurt. Avoid the hurt. She's not used to having too many friends. Certainly not male friends. Although she did have a boyfriend in high school which he turned out to be a jerk and cheated on her with a cheerleader because she wasn't ready to have sex with him.

Too much clouded her mind again that she was becoming frustrated with her emotions. "Fuck this!" she thought. She had something she had to do. She took out her phone and placed a call.

A/N: Sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger. Thanks for reading. My friend gave me an idea so there might be an extra chapter plus an epilogue (something I've never written before). Feel free to leave me your thoughts in a review.

Much love,

Cheryl


End file.
